fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Diaphanous Jyuratodus
Diaphanous Jyuratodus is a subspecies of the regular Jyuratodus. It is considerably, a game changer subspecies with its attributes being far vast than that of the original counterpart. Physiology Diaphanous Jyuratodus has all of its mud replaced with crystals that predominantly come in sharp edged shapes, its head is adorned with a sharp crystalline spike that it can use to physically stab an enemy that is in front of it. The non-crystalline parts of its body are sea-blue in colour. Abilities Diaphanous Jyuratodus is capable of shooting out pressurised balls of crystals and frost. The frost projectiles can melt and reveal the water retaining a poisonous substance. It can also unleash crystals from its body, its mouth and its tail that explode to crystallise its enemies: subduing them completely. Attacks Has all the attacks that the regular Jyuratodus except the mud is replaced with ice and crystals. Note: you bounce off almost every part of its body, even with purple sharpness, aim for the fins or try to break the crystals off its body. With its spit attacks, it can inflict a combination of Hydrotoxin and Crystallisation. 360 Up-Launch Crystal Balls: It will launch up to 5 crystal balls that explode in a large AOE on impact, this can deal a ton of damage. Inflicts Crystallisation and Hydrotoxin. Ice Miasma: It will breathe out a cloud in a 180 degrees angle that then spreads out before fading away. Inflicts Iceblight. Circular Crystal Fest: It will swim around the hunter in a circular fashion while crystals form within the radius and then explode in up to 2 AOE's. All inflict Crystallisation if the hunter is hit. 360 Spike Crystal Spin: It will leap high into the air to unleash crystalline spikes everywhere as it spins around before hitting the ground and then crawling back in. Inflicts Crystallisation. Crystalline Trail: When enraged, if swimming, it will leave a white and blue trail of crystals that then fade away after 5 seconds. Walking into these inflicts Crystallisation and Iceblight. Crystalline Madness: It will dive into the ground and then large crystals will pop up from the ground before then exploding into large-sized AOE's - up to 3 large crystals will pop up before another 10 pop up from the ground and then the Diaphanous Jyuratodus leaps upwards from the ground: triggering all large crystal pillars around the area to explode. These large crystal pillars can linger onto the area, even when Diaphanous isn't present. This attack can almost OHKO and inflicts Crystallisation. Explanation A true subspecies of the Jyuratodus with a constant surge of crystal growth, these serve as extensive and offensive barriers to enemies of the piscine wyvern as the crystallisation status makes it truly deadly to most enemies. As a result of these crystals, it is capable of eroding solid ground in seconds, which is how its able to swim through rocky surfaces with such efficency. Behavior It is much more dangerous than the regular Jyuratodus: stacking sheer aggression on top of its ability to inflict the lethal crytallisation status makes this individual species a force to be reckoned with. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - (Extremely High) - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Whatever it can kill Arch-Rivals: Other equally matched predators Tracks: Crystalline marks, Frosty muck, Frosty fish shard Habitat Lives in a wider variety of regions than the standard counterpart, it does also share the same habitat as the standard counterpart Notes - It is a subspecies of Jyuratodus. Category:Monster Creation Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Hydrotoxin Monster Category:Crystallization Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster